October 28
1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Collect Fifth In Row: Beat Knicks The Syracuse Nats, after defeating the New York Knickerbockers, 84-78, in an exhibition contest in White Plains, face the Baltimore Bullets here tonight. Jim Neal probably will play his last game for the Nats against Baltimore. He formerly starred for Wofford College here. It is reported the Bullets are interested in him. Dick Farley, rookie from Indiana University, paced the Nats in their third exhibition victory over the Knicks with 15 points. The club has won five in a row without defeat. The Nats open N.B.A. schedule play against Baltimore Saturday night in the Maryland city and meet the Minneapolis Lakers Sunday night in Syracuse. Ken McBride, rangy rookie from Maryland State College, has been sold by the Nats to the Milwaukee Hawks. SYRACUSE: Schayes (4-3-11), Lloyd (3-1-7), Osterkorn (1-2-4), Moore (0-1-1), Rocha (4-6-14), Kerr (3-0-6), Neal (0-0-0), Seymour (4-1-9), Farley (6-3-15), Gabor (1-0-2), King (4-3-11) Kenville (1-2-4) TOTALS (31-22-84). NEW YORK: Baechtold (2-0-4), Smith (1-0-2), Grigsby (0-0-0), Gallatin (3-1-7), Antelak (1-0-2), Felix (8-6-22), Clifton (6-3-15), Braun (3-3-9), McGuire (3-1-7), Segrue (0-0-0), Cook (0-0-0), Turner (1-0-2), Chriss (3-2-8) TOTALS (31-16-78). Score at halftime: Syracuse 49, New York 50. 1957 Niagara Falls Gazette- From Slants On Sports by Bob Lowe Larry Costello Welcome Addition To Syracuse Nationals In NBA The community-owned Syracuse Nationals— who will live or die by a rise or fall in attendance figures—seemed to have invested in a doubly-effective insurance policy when they acquired Larry Costello from the Philadelphia Warriors in a recent National Basketball Assn. deal. Costello, whose fame as the "Silent Set" of the Niagara University basketball team several years ago is widespread, should be a double-barreled boon to pro basketball in that upstate city. The well-built six-footer grew up in the town of Minoa, just outside Syracuse and was well-known throughout his high school career. Later, as a member of Niagara's vaunted teams, his high-scoring tactics were put to good use on several occasions when the Purple Eagles played at Syracuse University. Costello was drafted by the Philadelphia Warriors and, after a brief but effective stay with that team, he entered the service. In Europe he was by far one of the best U.S. Army court stars and, upon his return to civilian life, he picked up where he had left off with the Warriors. The 1956-57 campaign was a good one for Costello in the NBA. The back court operator, although constantly playing in the shadow of the Warriors big-men, was still regarded as a spectacular team man. A check of his all-around records last year is eye-opening. Playing in a league where a six-footer can be described as almost a "midget," Costello was remarkable when it came to rebounding. His 323 rebounds in 76 games is considered excellent when compared with that of the sky-scraping giants in the game today. In addition, he was tied for eighth place in the league when it came to scoring assists with both he and Bill. Sharman of the Celtics having 236 assists apiece. His 37.4 field goal percentage was one of the best by a guard. Bob Cousy hit 37.8 as an example. Costello collected 20 points in his Syracuse debut last Friday night when the Nationals bombarded his old teammates, the Warriors, in a free-wheeling contest. On Saturday night Costello was limited to 11 points as the Nationals were bounced by Cincinnati, 110-100. His five field goals were second best on the Syracuse squad with Dolph Schayes leading the way with six. Schayes added 20 free throws in 22 attempts for a 32-point spree. Costello is regarded by many as the greatest; all-around guard in Niagara court history. In addition to his scoring punch—1275 points in three years—he was a tremendous defensive star, expert play-maker and an all-out team player. Purple Eagles may still remember one night in the Student Center when Costello set out after an opponent, who was on a solo breakaway for the basket, caught up with and circled his rival and then came dribbling back up court with the ball after a sleight-of-hand maneuver. Or many might remember the reason for his wearing the jersey numbered "69" on his back. It stood for his having played 69 minutes and 40 seconds out of a possible 70 minutes when Niagara defeated Siena in a national record six-overtime-period contest. Costello fouled out of that game with 20 seconds to go, but not before he had finally broken the tense marathon struggle wide-open with a few of his pot shots. In that game another Niagara player, Eddie Fleming, played the full 70 minutes and eventually wore the number "70." Eddie is nor playing with the Minneapolis Lakers in the NBA. Costello should be a tremendous drawing power for Syracuse's many home games this season. The Nationals undoubtedly had that in mind when they acquired him, but they'll also be getting quite a ball player to say the least to assure an early dividend in that two-ply insurance policy. Category:1954-55 Category:1957-58 Category:Nationals Category:October 28 Category:Costello Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Moore Category:Neal Category:Osterkorn Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour